


She Had Him

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angsty-ish, F/M, Horny Scully Rights, RST, Smut-ish, iwtb era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Takes place during the I Want To Believe era. My head-canon is that Scully tried to leave Mulder and the unremarkable house many times before she actually left.This is one of those instances of her trying to move on with her life and failing because Mulder's her ride or die.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	She Had Him

He kissed her when they pulled up outside his apartment. His upper lip was sweaty. Nerves. She leaned into it, requested entry for her tongue. It was awkward and messy. Not practiced and smooth like she had been used to. But she was horny and wanted to have her thoughts fucked out of her.

She grabbed his tie and deeply rasped if he was going to ask her up. It was actually a beautiful tie surprisingly. Or maybe her taste was overridden by arousal.

He unlocked his door from behind her and slapped her ass when she didn’t move inside. She hated it. He was hesitant. She loved a man who slapped her ass with purpose. And grabbed it in a handful, leaving a welt even through her dress, marking her as his. It’s been a while since the print there was bigger than her though and tonight that would not change apparently.

He gasped and laughed giddily every time she tried to take control. Oh!’d incredulously when she straddled his waist and ground her clit into his clothed erection. Let out a shaky and broken oh my..goodness when she crawled down to his waist, tucked her long hair behind her ear, raised her eyes and settled her hands on his belt. She hated it. All of it. She hated him. A lot. He was boring at dinner and now surprise surprise he’s silent in bed.

She abandoned his belt for more foreplay diving her tongue down his throat, moaning into his mouth. They sat up and as her hands roamed his back, dug into his scull his hands lingered idly around her waist. Touch me, she said. He rested his hands on her thighs. Why did she think he’d touch her like she’d asked. Like he would if it were his pants her arousal was soaking through. Like he would if she spoke to him in that voice.

Chest heaving, her tits rising up and down in her scooping dress. She wiped her smudged lipstick with her thumb from the corner of her mouth, saying I’m sorry but I can’t be here right now. I’m going. as she stormed out of his apartment.

She cursed to herself the whole way there to the middle of fucking nowhere. It had started to downpour. Fucking perfect. What does it say that she was thinking about him the whole time she was making out with Chad from radiology? She knew what it meant. She wanted to scream so she did but it came out as more of a longing anguished moan. She needed him. Badly. Maybe forever. Fuck.

When she pulled up to this unremarkable fucking house she banged on her steering wheel. Her tires were stuck in the mud. That’s another pair of shoes ruined running through the rain and the mud for him. She’d give him a bill eventually. No she wouldn’t. God she wanted to throw her mud drenched heel at his stupid face. With his pouty wet lower lip and his protruding nose that was too big for his face and his eyes that were grey and soft. Fuck him.

About halfway up the path to his house he spotted her now soaked from rain water. Her trench coat hanging loosely off of her like an extra skin, her hair in tangled strands stuck to the sides of her face. He could tell she was angry, fucking furious even. She was walking with hunched shoulders and clenched fists. She could only do so much with her tiny body to express her anger. That was the sign.

He swung open the door as she reached the steps. That stupid fucking smirk on his face. She pounded up the three stairs and before he could make a noise she was in his arms, hanging on his body as she devoured his lips hungrily. This time is was passionate and she moaned into his throat when his tongue slid against hers. When she ground her clit into his growing hard on he pushed her back against the door frame. Hard. Driving his hips between her legs. She could feel his warmth drying her skin already. She wanted to be consumed by him right fucking now.

With his face in her hands and her ass possessively in his, she pulled back bringing his lip between teeth, _God, you fucking drive me crazy, you know_ , she said.

 _I know_. He replied grinning back his laugh.

Oh yeah she was going to fuck that smirk right off his stupid face. She needed him. And by his white knuckled grip around her waist she knew she had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for making it to the end. Hope you enjoyed this little angsty smutty-ish story. I appreciate you for reading 💜


End file.
